The stuff of nightmares
by cheshirecat9116
Summary: Ellen Yin was the toughest cop in all of Gotham, but after witnessing what the crazed joker did to her partner Ethan Bennett, she is haunted and fears the Joker would do something as horrible to her...One night he does...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's voice: Hi guys! Recently I've read defensivecat57's story called MY NEW PET and since the author has not updated in ages... I've decided to re write it. So the main idea of the story belongs to defensivecat57 not me. Plus all the characters from The Batman belong to their respective owners (DC and Warner Brothers)... I DON"T OWN ANYTHING SO NO SUEING... I am a penniless pheasant...ok thats it...Enjoy! **

Detective Ellen Yin watched as the dark knight disappear into the darkness... Another crime was foiled thanks to the two of them... She sighed...So much has changed in the past two years...Initially she had come to Gotham to look for a challenge since Metropolis just didn't cut it. Gotham was different, it was dangerous, defeating the batman in hand-to-hand combat and unmasking him in front of the whole of Gotham was her dream. But now... looking at all the different psychos that popped up in this decrypted place, she came to accept one fact. Gotham needed a Batman. It needed the Batman to protect people from crazies like...like...the Joker... Oh God the joker...He was the one villain in the world who could give Ellen nightmares... What he did to her partner Ethan Bennett had haunted her for that whole year and probably will continue haunting her for the rest of her life... The joker had changed Ethan, transformed into a deranged hunk of organic sludge known as Clayface. That scared Ellen. If the Joker could do that to Ethan, what would he do to her... "Get a grip Yin..." she cursed herself while accidently tripping over a soda can. "The Joker's locked up in arkham there is no way he's coming after you..." she comforted herself "Am I now?" a familiar voice rang behind her. Before Ellen could react the joker pressed a mask over her nose and mouth... she struggled weakly before passing out from the noxious fumes... The joker cackled... That was too easy! And even better! Not a single batbrain in sight! "Punch! Judy! Load her in the car! We've got work to do..."he giggled sinisterly.

Ellen woke up and found herself in some sort of cage... It was only when she looked at herself did she notice that she was completely nude... "Joker! Show yourself! I know you're here you lowly piece of..." "Uh ah uh...Such bad language for a young lady..." he shook his head in mock disbelief as he leaped out of the shadows. "What did you do to me?" "Nothing much, I just tweaked your genetic makeup here and there to suit my needs..." "Suit your needs? How am I of use to you? Ellen spat. "My dear, you are perfect for me! So Instead of being Batboob's companion you will be mine." He giggled. There was a sickening snap and Ellen fell to the ground in a crumpled heap... "What did you do to me?" Ellen whimpered genuinely afraid now. "Oh looks like the changes have started...Well I best be on my way! Toddles!" the Joker declared and somersaulted off. "Ok Ellen... keep calm... and...aghh..." without warning, the detective had lurched violently and threw up everything that was in her stomach... "Crap...what did he do to me?" she whimpered before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellen woke up and found herself in some sort of cage... It was only when she looked at herself did she notice that she was completely nude... "Joker! Show yourself! I know you're here you lowly piece of..." "Uh ah uh...Such bad language for a young lady..." he shook his head in mock disbelief as he leaped out of the shadows. "What did you do to me?" "Nothing much, I just tweaked your genetic makeup here and there to suit my needs..." "Suit your needs? How am I of use to you? Ellen spat. "My dear, you are perfect for me! So Instead of being Batboob's companion you will be mine." He giggled. There was a sickening snap and Ellen fell to the ground in a crumpled heap... "What did you do to me?" Ellen whimpered genuinely afraid now. "Oh looks like the changes have started...Well I best be on my way! Toddles!" the Joker declared and somersaulted off. "Ok Ellen... keep calm... and...aghh..." without warning, the detective had lurched violently and threw up everything that was in her stomach... "Crap...what did he do to me?" she whimpered before passing out.

Ellen woke with the feeling of wetness on her face. With some difficulty, she rose to a sitting position. Taking one look at herself she nearly threw up again. Her skin was milky white and translucent the blue of her veins clearly visible beneath her changed skin. Her torso was now larger and her boobs smaller. Worse, she was now in the possession of a large swollen abdomen like a man with a huge beer belly. Ellen froze in horror at her changed body. Hesitantly she touched her abdomen and it jiggled for a few seconds..."No! No! No! No!" she screamed. As soon as she finished, she froze. Her face, it...it...it was puffing up. Ellen started to salivate... a lot... Soon globs of drool tumbled uncontrollably from her mouth and she felt like mouth and nose were getting larger and wider. "What the hell is happening to me? Please God make it stop!" she snorted. Her changing face was making it more difficult for her to breathe let alone speak. Ellen's pleas went unanswered and after an hour, her beautiful face had changed into some sort of mix between a face and a muzzle. Soon, there was a searing pain in her jaw and she felt her teeth grow sharper and her tongue started to take up more space in her new mouth, soon it was so large she had no choice but to let it hang out. Pools of saliva were exiting her mouth and dripping onto her legs and she felt disgusted...by herself. Ellen felt like crying... "Why is the Joker doing this to me..." she thought wildly... "And where is the freaking Batman when you really need him..." She snorted again. "Crack!" Ellen felt her neck-hunching forwards and no matter what she did, she could not return to an upright position... and her head... It was so heavy; it was like she was wearing some sort of gas mask..."Ok, what is happening to me..." Disgusting herself further, she stuck out her tongue. Ellen was surprised by how far she could get her tongue out of her mouth. Hesitantly Ellen started exploring the outside of her mouth with her new tongue. Her upper lip seemed to have become one piece with her nose... Her once delicate nose was now monstrous in size and her nostrils were very large and felt wet inside...To top it all off the skin on her new muzzle was rough and there was some prickly hairs around her now enlarged nose and lips. "No! No! No! No!..." Ellen screamed as she started to hyperventilate there and there...To scared to think, she passed out on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ellen came to, she saw the Joker's crazed face staring at her. "Well Ellen, It looks like you are swiftly on your way to becoming my darling Poopsie... Though I did personally prefer your appearance of yesterday..." He snickered. Insulted and too mad to care, Ellen spat on his face. "Now that was rude! At least Batboy has some manners..." Grabbing his belt the Joker violently entered the cage and started beating Ellen... "Bad girl! Bad girl! When you are told to behave, you BETTER do as I say!" Ellen tried ducking each strike but it was no use, he was too fast. Plus the overwhelming pain she felt in her body from the transformations combined with the beatings just proved too much for her... After several more strikes, the Joker stopped. "That's what happens when Poopsie misbehaves..." he chided. "Now lets go for a walk!" he giggled like a boy who's Christmas present just came early. From his jacket The Joker produced a black spiked collar and leash. Fastening it around the semi conscious detective's neck, he proceeded to yank her out of the cage. Ellen crawled out on all fours like an animal, every time she tried to stand on twos, the Joker would strike her down. "Why is he doing this to me?" Then it hit her, the Joker was turning her into some sort of animal...He wanted her to be his pet! "He really is a sicko..." Ellen thought as she reluctantly followed the Joker around his throne room. Finally, he stopped pulling her when they reached what looked like a kitchen..."Are you thirsty... of course you are, well, I've got a present for my darling Poopsie!" he said with a crazed grin on his face. Not letting go of the leash, the Joker filled a dish with water and placed it in front of Ellen. It was a bright red dish with "Poopsie" inscribed on the side. Ellen turned her head away, but the Joker pulled it back towards the dish. "If you want to drink, start lapping away at the water, otherwise, do without, those are your choices!" Ellen winced. She could hear the anger in Joker's voice. Sensing she may be hit again, and feeling dry, Ellen unwillingly bowed her head down and started lapping at the water. She found it difficult to learn to do so, but soon she was able to take in some water with her new tongue and muzzle. "Awww... You're adorable!" the Joker exclaimed as he kneeled along side her and started to pat her on the head "You are learning quickly, I like this" he announced said with glee in his eyes. Ellen stopped lapping. She felt pressure in her bowels and bladder and was then reminded of how long ago it was before she used the bathroom. Opening her mouth she tried to tell the oblivious Joker, to her horror, only gargling sounds escaped her throat. "C'mon Yin! Fight it...damn it! "she screamed in her head. Ellen tried again and she succeeded in snorting out some words, "Please, can I go to the toilet? PLEASE!" "Oh!" the Joker exclaimed in mock surprise. Pulling out some newspaper he hastily laid them on the ground. "He cannot be serious..." Ellen thought in disbelief looking at her sorry excuse for a toilet. "Ok before Poopsie does her pee pee...She has to beg for me! BEG!" he commanded as he forcefully yanked Ellen's leash upwards, causing her head and arms to pop up. Ellen resisted, this has gone to far... Her goddamned pride just wouldn't let her do such a thing. Ellen was a proud person and her pride had brought her some trouble in her life, but now it was the worst. It made her angry at herself, and worse it prevented herself from thinking straight... "Beg!" the Joker warned as he reached for his belt. With hate in her eyes, Ellen pushed herself back onto her knees, she lifted her arms up and with her hands pointing forwards, she started panting. With the Joker laughing, Ellen continued to pant, her tongue hanging out. The way she was holding herself up on the balls of her feet made it appear she was on hind legs. "Ok do your pee pee..." the Joker announced as he turned around. Ellen crawled onto the newspaper. She almost cried in regret, when her bladder released a stream of urine that flowed between her legs and thighs. After that horrifying experience The Joker didn't even bother cleaning her up, instead, he led her back to her cage with more newspaper and left. Ellen cried herself to sleep... She wasn't used to being treated in such an inhuman way and the sour smell of urine was especially strong in her nose. Ellen usually prided herself in being clean and proper...But now...The Joker had ruined that... He had ruined her, turned her into some sort of animal...Maybe it would have been easier if he had turned her into a hunk of organic sludge...


	4. Chapter 4

Ellen felt exhausted when she woke up the next morning. It was like she hadn't slept a wink but went through a rough party the night before. Rubbing her eyes, she froze when she felt something rustle in her hair... Slowly she placed her hands to her head... Her ears... they were larger... and higher up on her head...Almost afraid to look at her body, she ended up doing that anyway...And she got the shock of her life. Her torso was almost twice the size it was the day before...Worse there was no trace whatsoever of her breasts. Ellen could not believe her eyes and she tried to push herself up. Initially she failed but by pulling herself up using the cage bars she managed to get into a sitting position. The effort made her lungs hurt and she was forced to rest. Ellen was forced to bow her head as far as possible to get a good look at the rest of her body. Beyond her swollen abdomen, she noticed that her once slender hips had widened dramatically and there was now obviously more space between her legs, the next part terrified her ... Neither her former vagina nor her pubic hair were there, all that remained was a big slit surrounded by two thick lips. And to top it all off, an 11-inch tailbone nestled at the base of her spine. To her horror, she could wag her tailbone. Ellen found it very difficult to accept the dreadful reality of her situation and it caused her to let out an earsplitting scream. "What the hell...what the hell... Ahhh!"Without warning, Ellen collapsed back onto the ground. She could hear her bones crunch sickeningly, as they grew longer and bigger. Her once lean body grew more muscular and was now quadruped in shape... "Aghh..." Her skin... it was prickling, causing her to shake uncontrollably. Short tan colored fur with black spots began spouting all over her body. Ellen whined as she felt her hair tie snap causing her long black hair to spill over her now furred face. She shook her head as her dark hair grew thicker and longer. It travelled down her back till the base of her spine and formed an unruly mane. Ellen whimpered as her hands and legs started to burn and she watched helplessly as they reshaped, becoming more like the paws of a huge dog. She lay there, on her side whining and whimpering as the most agonizing pain overtook her. It dragged on for minutes and finally after countless of prayers, the pain stopped... "Poopsie...you're gorgeous!" the Joker announced jumping out of the shadows on a pogo stick. Ellen opened her mouth to swear at him but all that escaped her throat was something that sounded like hysterical laughter. Horrified she snapped her powerful jaws shut... "This cannot be happening, did Joker turn me into a laughing dog?" she thought... "Wanna look at yourself?" the Joker snickered. Strapping the leash onto her collar he half pulled and half dragged her out ...Ellen struggled, she wasn't used to walking on all fours. She felt like an infant learning how to walk again. Shakily, being the quick learner she was, Ellen managed to learn how to walk and keep up with Joker...The leash and his endless tugging was hurting her neck. "So Poopsie...What do you think..." he snickered as he led her in front of a full-length mirror...

Ellen could not believe her eyes as she glanced into the mirror...The animal in the mirror couldn't be her... She shook her head... The huge animal in the mirror proceeded to copy her...She twirled, again the animal copied..."Please no..." Ellen prayed...but she knew... The animal in the mirror was her... There was not a single human aspect that remained of the former detective except her human mind. Beyond that, and her gigantic size she resembled any other female spotted hyena... Ellen panicked, "No one is going to recognize me... I'll be stuck like this...I'll be locked up in a zoo or worse...I'll...I'll" "Awww... You like how you look don't you?! Don't you..." the Joker cooed. "You stupid mother fucking son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Ellen opened her huge mouth to say all this. Unfortunately, all that escaped her throat again was the sound of hysterical laughter, making it look like she was laughing in agreement with the Joker. "Ahhh the sound of your laughter is always music to my ears... Ok Poopsie stop hogging the mirror!" he cried smacking her aside causing her to whine in pain... Adjusting his tie he snickered..."I need to suit up! Look fancy! Dashing! Don't want to look sloppy at Bruce Wayne's pet convention tonight..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's voice: Had writer's block for a long time...Sorry. Readers please leave some reviews... Or I really see no future for this fic...**

Bruce Wayne sighed. "Alfred must I?" "Master Bruce, if you want the Batman to remain under the radar, Bruce Wayne appearing above it may boost your chances..." Alfred replied coolly while helping Bruce into a tuxedo. "I know but... I should be looking for Ellen, not attending some stupid pet convention..." "Do I sense a hint of..." "Its not funny Alfred... Yes I know Ellen Yin is perfectly capable of handling herself but its different this time... She's been gone for almost four days without a trace...What if Joker got his hands on her? What if he takes her away from me like how he took Ethan?" Bruce asked as he gelled back his black hair. "Don't worry, Master Bruce I bet she'll turn up...Its only a matter of time..." Alfred chided while escorting Bruce to the door. "I hope you're right..."

Ellen whined. She didn't like where this was going... She was strapped into Joker's car a muzzle over her snout. Ellen thought the Joker had forgotten that she was human... The way he treated her, calling her Poopsie, making her beg. Humiliating her, belittling her. He treated her like a mere animal. However the minute she was strapped in and silenced, she knew the Joker had not forgotten... This confused Ellen. So he knew she was human and yet not? No she was human! Because mentally she was still Ellen Yin... But would her mentality and sanity last? Giving the way things were playing out she doubted it. If it didn't then all that would be left of her was her body... And her body was that of an animal so she was an animal? The hyena shook her head violently "Snap out of it Yin... Use your mind while its still there..." The car soon screeched to a halt. "Ok, the only way to stop Joker in his plan and get help is if I really act like his pet... Gain his trust...Make him think I'm really an animal..." Ellen felt the car screech to a halt. "Poopsie!" the Joker smiled as he opened the car doors... "Showtime... I'm gonna hate this..." Ellen moved her tail, making it wag as fast as she could... "Ooooh someone is excited to see your daddy!" he removed her muzzle. Bracing herself, Ellen started licking his cheek, repulsing herself in the process. The Joker's red eyes widened in surprise when Ellen's tongue caressed his cheeks... "Poopsie?" he asked. Ellen only wagged her tail harder... Uncertainly, the Joker the straps, Ellen as much as she wanted to, didn't move a muscle. She stood there panting and wagging her tail like a real pet. "Awww... Poopsie... C'mon heel!" he commanded. Ellen was delighted. The Joker was so excited by the sudden obedience of his pet that he had even forgotten to leash her! Soon, she'd make her escape. Soon... but not yet...


End file.
